


Patience, Little Emperor

by Mesmeret



Series: Little Emperor [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Brat Hux, Comeplay, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vers Ren, Voyeurism, ball play, vers Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Inspired bythis amazing fanartby @Itssteffnow.Cadet Hux wants to secure Ren as a valuable asset for his rise to power. Ren is deeply in tuned with the Force and knows that he isn't needed for Hux's path. But he might as well have some fun with this bratty twink. But who is playing who?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)
Series: Little Emperor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934620
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Patience, Little Emperor

Ren is the first being Hux encounters who is strong with the force. There's a weird push in Hux’s sinus cavity and his ears pop as Ren leans into his space. Dark brows soften, “Oh, you’ve been bruised before.” 

Hux tenses his shoulders. He didn’t know how strong Ren was. He was hoping to entice the man into handling some competition for himself. Hux knew some skin always sweetened the deal for himself and the mercenaries. But Ren moved back a little, staring through Hux, “It’s not time for your father’s passing. You need more people before you try to rule, little Emperor.”

Hux trembled at the treasonous, taboo nickname. He swallows, “Why do you say such things?”

Ren closes his eyes with a soft hum. The hairs stand up on the back of Hux’s neck. It feels like he’s surrounded, pressed against by many bodies. He watches his uniform contort with ghostly imprints. Then it stops. Hux is breathless and wild eyed at how amazing it would be to kill in that fashion. Just think someone out of existence. 

Ren groans softly after heopens his eyes, “Such a voracious appetite. You’re drooling.”  
Hux tries to duck his face away out of humiliation but Ren leans forward and licks the little trail. Hux digs his nails into his fists as Ren goes on to lick his whole chin.

“The universe will bow to this monstrous beauty,” Ren speaks against Hux’s neck before sucking a hickey on Hux’s Adam’s apple. Hux gasps and shakes as his neck becomes a mess of hickeys and bites. It’s what he’s always wanted. Be held and grazed upon by someone who respected him, not his father. Hux’s toes curl in his boots as Ren undos his shirt and ruck up his undershirt.

“There’s many cultures that shower allegiance by sucking on their ruler’s nipple,” Ren speaks with a smirk.

Hux shivers as a calloused thumb rolls around his left nipple, “There’s no need to justify your actions with such lore, Knight.”

Ren chuckles, “Oh, but there are and have been for aeons. Since nipples gave pleasure.”

Hux’s retort dies on his lips as Ren latches his obnoxiously large mouth around his nipple and laps at it with a stiff tongue. Teeth dig in giving a nerve wracking duel sensation that Hux never imagined could exist. Ren growls and the vibrations are too much. Hux claws his way out of Ren’s grasp and falls to the ground. Ren licks his lips watching the young man curl into a whimper ball. Ren takes off his cape and places it over Hux.

“I’ll be back to collect my cape after my meeting. Sort yourself out on it. I’ll need all the luck I can get for tonight’s mission,” Ren winks before leaving Hux alone in the guest quarters. There’s four knights waiting right outside the door but Hux can’t see anything with the thick fabric covering his twitching body. The musk, blood, and ash are cloying his senses as he tries to deduce what Ren said.

_‘I want you to cum on my cape, little Emperor. Don’t be shy. I’m the only one looking.’_

Hux bolts up in shock hearing Ren’s voice clearly in his head. Hux fights back tears, fearing he’s lost his mind. But logic and pulsing arousal soothes him. He undos his belt and trousers and pulls out his cock. Staring at the cape, his mind blurs and he sees Ren looking at his own reflection in a conference room. His hand palming his length below the table, _‘Do I have to stroke you, too?’_

Hux snarls. Fuck Ren for wanting to take his autonomy. He strokes himself hard and fast, indulging in the scent of the cape, his prostrating position. He pants as his orgasm hit.

Hux hears medics rushing to that conference room as he licks his hand clean of his come. He got up and checked his datapad. Sure enough, Ren strangled an officer right when Hux came into his own hand. A darkness whispers against Hux’s ear, ‘ _I will have you by the balls if you try and play with me again.’_

Hux rolls his eyes and grabs the cape and slips into the secret passage the droids use to bring dirty linens back to the laundry room. Hux giggles aloud as he feels a hand around his neck while he puts the cape in the wash.

_‘Brat!’_

Hux leans against the machine as it starts, “I seriously question the accuracy of your Force in regards to actual intentions.”

A couple minutes later, a service doorway slams open to an enraged Ren. He stomps over to Hux, “I can’t believe you actually did this.”

Hux crosses his arms, “You should be thanking me. That cape is rife with disease. What’s the point of having you sickly?”

  
Ren blinks and scoffs. But when Hux goes back to his datapad, Ren shakes his head, “You’ve got layers. That’s why I couldn’t see your true intent.”

Hux glares up at him, “Tell me something I don’t know. It’s a shame that theories from old flimsy books have helped me against you this far.”

Ren shrugs, “I usually rely on people fearing me. You don’t.”

Hux smirks at him, “I know. So tell me what I _don’t_.”

Ren sees that hunger blinking at him. A star’s nucleus in stasis, lacking power. “I’m no oracle, but I know I will be replaced. You won’t. Your path is as direct as a laser beam. There’s no one like you and there will never be.”

Hux dips his head feeling bashful under Ren’s gaze. A large hand cups his jaw, “May I have a kiss to cherish?” 

Hux realizes something he did not know about himself. He wanted to burn the galaxy, but could ache for few. The kiss was soft and slow. Ren’s stubble only noticeable as they tilted their heads in the kiss. The vibrations of the washing machines and noises of steam releasing were barely registering to Hux. He slipped down to his knees and Ren chuckled, “Really? You think it’s that simple?”

Hux frowns, “Are you celibate? Was that why you desired to have me jizz on your cape?”

Ren shakes his head, “No. I’m blaming you for making me lose control in that meeting, brat.”

Hux looks away with a frown, “I thought we were having fun. Your actions are your own. I’m not responsible for them.”

Ren feels the stronghold he had in Hux mind crumble. He was truly at a loss with this slinky young man who is going to kill billions. Hux was going to kill Ren. Not physically, but in spirit. Ren couldn’t remember the last time things didn’t go his way. Even minutely. Slender hands went back to pulling him out and soft moans of appreciation brought him back to the moment. Hux laps at his length with a little blush on his cheeks. Ren grunted as kisses went down his shaft and to his balls. He realized how this could be currency as Hux laps and sucks on his balls while his cock ruts against that delicate face. Ren leans against the machine and holds a leg up to rest his boot on a machine handle.

Hux has a view of his furled hole and looked up at his eyes. Ren licked his lips, “Just a kiss is fine.”

Hux blushes and drools in realization that Ren was at least vers. Hux teased his tongue towards Ren’s hole before giving it a light kiss. Ren started jerking himself off as Hux split his attention between the man’s balls and ass. Incredibly aroused himself, Hux forces his hands to stay on his thighs. No orders, no slurs, no pain. Just filthy pleasure. Hux needed more of this in his life. Ren came overhearing this.

Hux pulls away to watch, his chin wet and mouth numb. Ren painted them with his cum. They stared at each other for a moment. Then the washing machine dinged. With Hux still dazed on the floor, Ren grabbed his cape. It was pleasantly dry and smelled of Hux. So he put it on and looked back at Hux, “Want a hand?” 

Hux blinked up at him and shook his head, “No. Your mission is important.”

Ren chuckles, “Oh, you want to fuck next time?”

Hux blushes deeply making the cum on his face more distinct, “Yes, I do.”

Ren leans down and licks up a cheek grinning at the cute scrunch Hux makes. Ren kisses him one last time, “If you’re ever feeling lonely, think of me and I’ll be there.”

Hux snorts but then realizes what Ren really means. He smiles softly, “Okay. Though I will warn you, I’m very lonely.”

With those words, Ren feels the galaxy moving into place for the piercing laser beam that is Armitage Hux. Shadows of his knights and his future successor loom over him, “Your people will unite soon, my little Emperor. I will gladly give you my time until then.”

With a snap of his fingers, Hux screams as his body alights in orgasm. Ren leaves with a chuckle feeling vitriol and gratitude fill the room.


End file.
